


Beautiful and Well Favoured

by zarabithia



Series: Tudors and Their Daemons [2]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Daemons, Multi, References to Miscarriage, Request Meme, Threesome, Threesome - M/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is crisp, and Anne is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful and Well Favoured

**Author's Note:**

> [Title taken from this part of Genesis.](http://www.kingjamesbibleonline.org/Genesis-29-17/)

The air is much cooler than Anne is comfortable with, and that much would be obvious to Katherine, even if the falcon currently resting on the back of Katherine’s chair wasn’t spreading and closing his wings restlessly. It is obvious in the way that Anne keeps rubbing her fingers together, in a futile attempt to drive off the light numbness from the chill of the air. It is also obvious in the way that Anne keeps running her fingers through the warmth of Aloysius’ fur, which offers greater warmth to chilled fingers than the feathers of Anne’s beloved Devereux could ever provide.

Katherine reaches for those cold hands, and wraps them within her own. It is perhaps an overtly forward gesture, and perhaps there are those who would frown upon it. Though the Pope himself has given the blessing required for Henry to take a second wife, not everyone in England believes that even a king has a right to both a Leah and a Rachel. Katherine does not begrudge them their reluctance, for even her beloved Mary has needed time to grow accustomed to the change.

And so, Katherine practices decorum for the sake of her people and does not warm Anne’s fingers with her breath, the way she does within their bedchambers. But the gesture is enough that she is rewarded with both a Boleyn smile and the feel of Anne’s fingers rubbing against hers. Because it is Anne, Katherine is uncertain whether the friction is seeking merely warmth or a promise of something more.

“You could take your leave,” Katherine tells her. “In your current state, avoiding extreme temperatures would be understandable.”

Anne smiles down at her stomach, as though it holds the most splendid of secrets. Katherine remembers a time when she felt the same way about carrying a child, back before she’d lost so many.

But those are not days to be dwelled upon. The Lord has blessed them with a new child, and it would be improper to assume that He intends it as anything but a blessing.

“What kind of example would that be for our new king?” Anne asks Katherine. “No. We will stay here, and we will watch his father  
compete in the tournament. When it is over, only then shall we retire to a warm meal and a fire, hopefully to be joined by our dear Mary.”

“Yes, because what kind of warm meal would it be without the spirited theological discussions between the three of you?”

“As if you do not participate in them yourself, my Queen,” Devereux whispers from above her, and Anne laughs warmly.

Further discussion is put on hold as Henry makes his debut. He looks splendid as he always does in full armor, and Katherine cannot help but think of the future king that Anne carries. Will he look as splendid, and will he care for jousting as much as his father does? Will Henry’s temper be lessened by the influence of two mothers and a sister, or will the “spirited discussions” only make for a more spoiled son?

But then the tournament begins, and Katherine, like Anne, chooses to focus on the present.


End file.
